


Short and Sweet

by NevaRYadL



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ... sort of, Alien Biology, Alien Zer0 (Borderlands), Anal Sex, Cloaca, Grinding, Hand Jobs, More Chapters to Come, Nonbinary Zer0 (Borderlands), Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Trans Man Topping, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), trans man bottoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Nsfw ficlets featuring the polycule (in whole or parts) of Rhys/Axton/Zer0/Axton
Relationships: Axton/Rhys (Borderlands), FL4K/Rhys (Borderlands), Fl4K/Zer0 (Borderlands), Fl4k/Axton (Borderlands), Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Axton/Fl4k, Fl4k/Zer0, Rhys/Fl4k, handjob, grinding, oral sex
> 
> An attempt to both get in some nsfw practise/warm up and see if it could help me write smut easier. Also I just love this polycule. Will be more chapters, with each character getting a focus chapter and then some mash ups of different parts of the polycule and then all of them together.

“Such fascinating anatomy you have, Zer0,” Fl4k hummed as they toyed with the length of Zer0 tentacle like cock, metallic fingers letting the dark purple flesh coil around their metallic fingertips. It only made Zer0 let out several flustered sounds more attune to their hidden alien nature as their cock jerked and spasmed as it coiled eagerly around the cool metal.

Four fingered hands grabbed at their coat, rocking thin hips up into Fl4k’s hand.

Fl4k leaned forward and affectionately bumped their head against Zer0’s helmet. Zer0 chirped softly behind their helmet, arching their hips more feverishly into Fl4k’s hand.

“Do not worry, precious, I will take care of you,” Fl4k said quietly, bumping heads with Zer0 again before gingerly tugging their glove off and taking hold of Zer0 properly. They trilled loudly and then moaned and gasped as Fl4k quickly jerked them off, mindful of their metallic joints. Zer0 knocked their heads together again and kept theirs there, panting hot and heavy behind their helmet.

“Does it feel good?” Fl4k asked.

Zer0 nodded frantically.

“I am glad.”

Fl4k jerked them off, quickly, taking them to their pleasure and throwing them off, Zer0 yelping as their cock convulsed and writhed in Fl4k’s hand, oozing their cum as they jerked and spasmed from head to toe.

“I am glad to take care of you, my precious packmate,” Fl4k said, not moving their hand to let Zer0 cool naturally and let them jerk and work off the last of their orgasm. Zer0 bumped their heads together again, chirping happily as they clung to Fl4k. Fl4k chuckled softly, nuzzling against Zer0’s helmet affectionately.

* * *

“I have modifications for such a thing, but when not in use, I keep a cap on where they ‘plug in’ because the connection port is… ‘sensitive’ in a manner,” Fl4k explained as Rhys looked over the slight rise of silicone that was currently covering said ports, their pants pooled around their knees as they laid on Rhys’ couch and Rhys hovered over them, his knees on either side of their hips. “Exposed wires and all that. More annoying than anything else, especially when hunting.”

“Huh, cool,” Rhys said, looking down at the modification cap much like the man examined weapons. Like he was mentally plotting their blueprints in his mind, taking in the possible structure. Much like the cunning eye of a plotting hunter.

“It can also vibrate, as the base plating allows the plugged-in modifications to vibrate.”

Rhys cocked an eyebrow.

“In case you wanted to know,” Fl4k said mischievously.

“Oh?” Rhys said, eye flicking downwards with a different eye. A hungry eye.

“Yes… perhaps I should demonstrate?”

Rhys’ teeth found his lower lip and his face took on a lovely flush. It only took a moment of his eyes flicking to the silicone rise and Fl4k’s optic, before he was moving to take off his skinny pants, boxers and socks, and then on second thought removed his shirt as well, before straddling Fl4k’s hips. It took a little angling, Fl4k had to spread their thighs a bit awkwardly to make room. Fl4k hummed gently as Rhys lowered himself until he was resting directly against the rise.

“Ready?” Fl4k asked.

Rhys nodded, and then made the most delightful sound as his spine arched hard as the silicone rise started to vibrate when Fl4k activated the vibrating mechanism that was used to make the plug in modifications vibrate. Fl4k’s settled their hands on Rhys’ hips and rubbed at the lean muscle and softness around his hips, thighs, lower belly and lower back gently as Rhys quickly came undone on top of them.

For a moment, Fl4k almost wished they had one of their modifications that would allow them to feel pleasure. Perhaps later. There was a thrill in seeing his precious packmate fall into pleasure right now and they wished to see it to completion.

* * *

“It is a ‘yonic’ mod for later of a better term--”

“Sorry sweetness, a what mod?”

“A yonic--” Fl4k shuddered briefly as Axton, already on his knees, was tugging their belt loose and then pulling their pants down. “It… it resembles an internal sexual organ system.”

“Huh, neato sugarpie,” Axton hummed, tugging their pants down to their knees and leaving them exposed. The modification was already plugged in and warmed, soon dripping lubricant as Axton licked his lips and rubbed their exposed thighs carefully. “May I?”

“Yes.”

He had to nudge to their thighs apart more to get between them better, squeezing in. He littered the metal of their pelvic structure with little kisses, making their core warm comfortably from the soft gesture, sometimes his eyes flickering up to meet their optic as his lips pressed against metal sweetly. Slowly and languidly making his way down.

The penetrative modification was the first to get attention. Axton wrapped his lips around the metal head and sucked, making them buck for a moment before regaining control of themself, instead shuddering and heating up more as Axton started working his head and mouth further and further down the modification. Feeling the positive feedback loop that the modification was flooding their system with, as well as watching the metal slide back and forth between Axton’s lips, the aroused flush to his cheeks, and the hooded looks he gave them when he looked up occasionally.

Just shy of an orgasm though, Axton pulled off, drew in a ragged breath, and then encouraged them to stick their hips out more before pushing his head between their thighs to lick at the other modification, dragging his tongue along heated silicone and making their vocalizer break into static for a moment as pleasure flooded their system. Distantly they were aware Axton’s hands were rubbing their legs, but they were more aware of their soon to be orgasm as Axton's mouth quickly drove them to edge.

And then pushed them over as they shorted out their vocalizer, shuddering and shaking as Axton licked them through it, before pulling away and letting them collapse to the ground.

“Hot damn. Wouldn’t mind finding out how you feel around me, sugar.”

Still a bit shaky, they pulled their pants off before spreading their thighs invitingly.

“Give my system a moment to cool and restart and I will gladly find out together with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rhys/Zer0, Rhys/Axton, Rhys/Fl4k, nonbinary Zer0, alien zer0, trans Rhys, oral sex, trans man topping, anal sex, trans man bottoming
> 
> Rhys' turn!

“Do you have them, love / I would hate to have a repeat / of that one time, Rhys.”

“Check, check, check,” Rhys said, taking a hold of the zipper to the front of Zer0’s body sheath and tugging it down. They both got it off of them, Zer0 kicking it off entirely before Rhys got down on his knees between their legs. “Also the last time was before we found out that your uh… fluids… cause mild allergic reactions, to be fair.”

“Did not like to see / the poor medical reaction / Axton and you had,” Zer0 huffed quietly. Rhys smiled, their worrying was always cute. He leaned closer and pepper their thighs with little kisses.

“It was mild, we took some over the counter allergy medicine and we were fine. And yes, I am prepared this time, babe,” Rhys smiled up at them.

He had already taken an allergy pill, just in case. He also had a long condom that he took out of the wrapper. It promised to fit most alien biology, not that Rhys wanted to think of a company that made bank on making a one size fits most alien condom, with a simple plastic adjustable base to once again fit most alien biology. Taking hold of Zer0’s tentacle like cock, already free from their cloaca and dripping and giving Rhys a confidence boost that Zer0 was already raring to go, Rhys gently slipped the condom over it and fitted the base to be snug but not too snug around the base.

“Good?”

Zer0 nodded. Despite their worry before, it looked like they were already quite fogged over by lust, breathing hard and eyes hooded past where the plating kept them protected. Grinning up at them, Rhys took hold of their cock and stroked it once, twice, and then guided the tip to his mouth, smoothly taking a few centimeters and coiling his tongue around it as it coiled around his tongue, grinning as Zer0 panted above him.

Their cock slipped further into his mouth and he sucked on it softly. The high keening sound he got in return was perfection, and his lover was in for one hell of a blowjob before he was done.

* * *

“Oh, fuck, baby doll,” Axton whined.

“I’ve got you, Ax, I’ve got you,” Rhys groaned, thrusting his hips forward, burying the strap-on inside of Axton and making him groan and moan again, hard cock dripping precum onto his belly. Rhys rubbed the muscular thighs hugging his hips, loving on his man just right, before rolling his hips back and then forward in a deep and slow thrust that had Axton moaning deep in his chest and rocking back against Rhys.

“God, you look great like this,” Rhys grinned a bit as he looked down at his man, sprawled on the sheets and clutching at thim with gun calloused hands, face red and wet with sweat, chest heaving with each breath.

“Feel great,” Axton moaned loudly before gasping sharply when Rhys thrusted in, finding the mark. “Fuck, right there, darlin’, please right there.”

“I’ve got you, Ax, I’ve got you,” Rhys moaned, thrusting forward again, finding that angle that had Axton moaning and rocking his hips to meet Rhys’ thrusts and his cock bobbing as it dripped precum onto his belly steady, getting ready to cum. Rhys reached down and took Axton’s dick into his hand, the flesh one, and started stroking him in time with his thrusts, making Axton gasp and moan quietly.

“Feeling good, baby?” Rhys grinned.

“The best… fuck… fuck…” Axton managed between grunts and moans.

“Want me to make you cum, Ax?”

“Sugar, honey, please.”

“I’ve got you, big guy,” Rhys moaned, stroking Axton harder as he thrusted forward faster and harder and deeper.

* * *

“Does this feel nice?”

Rhys let his head lull back against Fl4k’s shoulder and moaned softly, keeping his thighs spread over their legs where he was seated in their lap. The vibrator that they were holding against him as their penetrative mod was buried deep inside of him was making it hard to think and not just focus on how fucking good it felt.

“May I please have a vocal response in the form of words?” Fl4k chuckled softly.

“You’re a dirty birdy when you want to be… you know that?” Rhys moaned, gasping when Fl4k bucked their hips and took his breath away. “Fuck, you feel amazing, Fl4k, oh god.”

“I am glad.”

Fl4k rocked their hips up into him to get friction and kept the vibrator at Rhys’ front against his dick. Anal was nice, but could never really make him cum, and he hated being penetrated in the front, so when he wanted to be the one to bottom, he needed a vibrator or a hand to help get him to completion, something he was glad that his boyfriend and two partners always remembered and always happy to do. Just felt so nice to be treated right when on the receiving end.

Fl4k used their free hand to gently roam over Rhys’ belly, thighs, his chest, gently touching and exploring. Fl4k quite liked touching him, or Axton or Zer0 just idly, exploring them with gentle metallic fingertips. Rhys found it quite cute that they just liked to explore and touch out of fascination. The cool metal also just felt nice against his hot and sweaty skin, the gentle touch just nice in general.

A short grunt like sound out of Fl4k almost drew a chuckle out of him.

“Close?”

“You are squeezing… very nicely,” Fl4k said, vocalizer sounding unstable.

Rhys had a comment about having that nice of an ass, but decided to keep it to himself, instead pressing down and squeezing around Fl4k and making them groan and buck again and making Rhys gasp again. He grinned a little and did it again.


End file.
